


Better Than All the Rest

by JaneDavitt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's saved the world; but something's still not right. Set after S6 episode Redemption Part Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than All the Rest

"Well done, Jack." General Hammond beamed. "It's not often you save the world without casualties."

"Yeah, how about that?" Jack answered. He stared through the window at the space where the Stargate should have stood. Without it the room looked smaller.

When the new Gate was installed he walked up to it and kicked it moodily.

"Sir?" Carter gave him the wary look that meant she thought he was acting weird.

"Does this look kinda off-centre to you?"

"No, sir."

He kicked it again.

He wanted the Gate back that had swallowed Daniel.

Wanted Daniel to have a way home.


End file.
